As a wiring component for a motor coil, various configurations of wiring components for connecting a plurality of field coils are known, in terms of, for example, motor coils of an electric motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like. For example, JP3701639B2 discloses a lead frame and a power distribution component using the same, aiming to suppress material loss at the time of manufacturing and distortion due to thermal expansion. According to a wiring component of an electric motor, having the lead frame for connecting same-phase motor coils, the lead frame is made of at least one linear conductor, which is coated by an insulating material, so as to be integrally formed into a substantially ring shape. The lead frame is bent to form a terminal portion, which protrudes in a radially inner direction of the lead frame so as to be connected to a winding end of each of the motor coils. Such lead frame is provided for a U-phase, a V-phase and a W-phase, and the lead frames are arranged so as to overlap in an axial direction. Further, the lead frames are integrally fixed in a state where the lead frames overlap each other by means of fixing means, which are partially arranged.
JP3430839B2 discloses a connection structure of a stator, aiming to provide a rational connection structure for an inner-rotor-type stator, around which coil windings are wound on the basis of the number of teeth of the stator. According to the stator, around which the coil windings are wound on the basis of the numbers of stator iron cores, the connection structure of the stator includes: the same-phase coil windings, wound on the basis of the numbers of the teeth of the stator; electric conductor, made of an electric wire coated with an insulating material and formed by a bending process; an end plate, arranged at the coil windings and having grooves for guiding the conductors; and connecting terminals. Further, the electric conductor includes a connecting portion, which protrudes from the end plate in a radially outer direction. The connecting portion is arranged in parallel with an end portion of each of the coil windings, so that the connecting portion and the end portion of each of the coil windings are connected to each other via the connecting terminal.
According to the wiring component for the motor coil disclosed in JP3701639B2, the terminal portion, which is made of the linear conductor so as to be formed integrally with the lead frame, and which is connected to the winding end of each of the motor coils, is formed by a bending process. However, in order to form the terminal portion integrally with the lead frame, a bending process may become complicated. Further, because split frame parts are separately formed, a linear conductor, which is formed into a different shape, may be required in order to form a power supplying portion. On the other hand, according to the connection structure disclosed in JP3430839B2, the electric conductor extends from an intermediate side to an outer side of the end plate, and further the electric conductor protrudes from the end plate in the radially outer direction. Therefore, a size of the connection structure may be enlarged in a radial direction, and accordingly, downsizing may be difficult.
A need thus exists for a wiring component for a motor coil, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above